


Indecent

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Newt wearsveryshort shorts in the lab and Hermann is into it.





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join in on all the Newt in short shorts fun :)

Hermann walked into the lab and immediately walked out. He stood in the hallway, eyes wide and mouth agape. He clearly imagined what he just saw. There’s no way Newt was bent over his desk in the most indecent pair of jean shorts he’s ever seen. He would walk back in there, and Newt would be in his usual button up and skinny jeans. He took a deep breath and walked back in.

Newt was definitely still in those ~~sexy~~ ridiculous shorts, Hermann could definitely see his ass peeking through them, and he was definitely swaying his hips suggestively. It took Hermann a moment for him to find his voice. When he did, all he managed was an undignified squeak.

Newt looked over his shoulder and smirked at Hermann. “Oh hey, Herms. How’s it going?” He was still swaying his hips. Hermann couldn’t look away.

“N-Newton… What…” 

Newt’s smirk grew wider and he walked over to Hermann. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his hips flush against Hermann’s. He licks up his neck and nips his ear.

“You like what you see?”

Hermann grabbed Newt’s ass and growled, “ _Yes_ ,” before kissing him roughly. It was filthy. Hermann licked into his mouth and bit his lips. Newt moaned loudly and Hermann walked them back to his desk. He broke the kiss once Newt’s hips bumped into it. 

Newt had a triumphant smile plastered on his face and oh no, that just won’t do. Hermann turned Newt around, grabbed the back of his neck, and pushed him roughly onto the desk. He ground his erection against Newt’s ass and reveled in the way he squirms.

“Filthy boy. You’re so lewd.”

Newt whined and shamelessly ground his ass back against Hermann. He pulled back and shoved his hands underneath Newt’s shorts. They were tight.

“You really ought to be punished for a show like this. Distracting me from my work, ignoring proper lab attire. Shameful.” He kneaded Newt’s ass as he spoke. 

“So punish me, _sir_.” 

“Count,” Hermann said, and that was all the warning Newt got before Hermann smacked his ass. 

“One,” Newt moaned.

The next three blows came down in quick succession.

“Twothreefour.” Newt sounded breathless. Good.

Hermann aimed the next hit for Newt’s upper thigh, right below where his ass hung out of his shorts.

“Five!” Newt shouted, hips jerking forward.

Hermann gripped the back of his neck again and leaned down close. “Did you just come?”

Newt shook his head frantically.

“Use your words.” He punctuated his sentence with another slap to Newt’s ass.

“No! No, sir.”

“Good boy. You want to though, don’t you. These shorts are so tight, you must ache.”

“Yes. _God_ yes. Please, sir.”

Hermann pulled Newt up so his back was flush against Hermann’s chest. He wrapped one hand around his throat and the other around his cock through his shorts. 

“Go on, Newton, come for me. Make a mess of yourself.”

“Fuck. Hermann,” he whined, coming in his shorts. 

Hermann worked him through it until Newt was shaking from overstimulation. He pushed him back onto the desk, hastily taking his own cock out. He stroked himself quickly, chasing his own orgasm.

“So fucking filthy. You indecent, slutty little boy.”

Hermann came with a choked off groan, ruining Newt’s shorts even further. He caught his breath and tucked himself back in, admiring Newt. He looked absolutely ruined, face flushed, tears prickling in his eyes, shorts a mess. Hermann cards his fingers through Newt’s hair and he hummed happily at the touch. Newt got up and turned around to kiss Hermann slowly. 

“So, I take it you like the shorts?” Newt asked with a playful smile.

“I do,” Hermann replied. “You should wear them again.”

“I’ll wear them all the time if it gets this sort of reaction.” 

Newt laughed when he saw the hunger in Hermann’s eyes and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
